User blog:Ryukou/The Devil Returns...and so does the Bandwagon
Today's TakuBech episode shows that ~ OMG ZAKUROTH HAS INDEED RETURNED and it's revenge time!! (Hey, where did my prince king charming went?! T__T). Here's today's dose of TakuBech if you still haven't watched it. Many many thanks to our resident Takubech Recorder Nintendocan! Le Translation de Geso WARNING: Spoilers Abound. This is NOT a parody translation! - Inside the Bakugan Dojo - Announcer: Tri Falco Stand! Master Jyou: So this is the evolution of Falco. Sho: Well, Tri Falco awakened when Dragaon and Munikis' data was bestowed upon him by Harubaru and Raichi. Master Jyou: Your Bakugan may have evolved, however, was it because your skills improved anyhow or was it in response to Tavanel's descent? Sho: No...I don't think its evolution has something to do with Tavanel's descent. Master Jyou: I see that one is Raichi's Sho: I gave it my all to defeat Koh so that I can be worthy for the Tavanel cup. However, right now, Koh's head is preoccupied with getting his revenge on Zakuro. Master Jyou: Then his ultimate decision is not to lose to Zakuro no matter what. Sho: Then help me prepare for the Tavanel Cup. Master Jyou: Then train more! Running around in circles won't do you any good if I do say so myself! Sho: But then...eh? Master Jyou: Hmm... Sho: What is it? Master Jyou: I want you to give this another shoot. Announcer: Tri Falco Stand. Critical K.O.! Sho: It popped out in a different form?! Master Jyou: That form affords it with more Critical ability due to it's wings that breakthrough as it stands. Sho: So there is more to this Falco than I thought. Master Jyou: No, I don't think you had unlocked all of its secrets yet. Now then, Sho! Shoot again! - Grif Zaibatsu's BakuThron DX Facility - (Digital Clone of Bone Skuls being created) Koh: Haaah! Announcer: Kilan Leoness Stand. Koh: Next one! (Dio Sivac) Koh: Take this! Announcer: Kilan Leoness Stand. Koh: Alright. Let's see how you fare against me this time, Zakuro! Harubaru: Hey there, Koh! Tatsuma: Blan Shoult?! (Digital Copy of Blan Shoult being created) Harubaru: There! Harubaru: GO!! Harubaru: Man, that was so close! Raichi: Saint Aquas... Announcer: Hollow Munikis Stand! Tatsuma: I knew Raichi-sempai can do it! Alright, it's my turn! Tatsuma: Killer Volca! Tatsuma: Here goes!! Ehhh missed?! Koh: Leoness and Falco owes so much to you guys as well as the BakuThron DX's development. Harubaru: Well, training here is better than getting nothing but Stiff Cactus punishments. Tatsuma: BakuThron DX is really fun! Raichi: Let's add more Bakugan Data to it. Koh: Well we do aim to get data from all known Brawlers out there. For example, these guys. Harubaru: Oh, the Shadow Sanjushi! Koh: The Computer creates a Simulation battle of the Shadow Sanjushi. Harubaru: I'm up for it! Alright, let's have another round of Bakugan Battle! *ringing sound* Koh: It's me. Has Zakuro arrived here yet? Receptionist: No, he hasn't yet. Koh: What's taking him so long? The Grif Facility isn't so hard to find anyway! Huh? Hey, answer me! (Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma froze) Koh: What the?! What's going on here?! *footsteps with sinister laughter* Zakuro: Are you looking for me, Koh Grif? Koh: You...!! Zakuro: So then, is it time for you to seek vengeance against me? Koh: Zakuro!! But the Devil himself is no match for the itinerary of new TakuBech products that are surefire to make my wallet curse me more than Dio Sivac did to Aibou! Based on these pictures researched by Rhivana; boy oh boy...Sega Toys is knocking at my door! @__@ Must buy...must buy... must buy...!! The following will be making my wallet bleed dry of whatever currency it is... FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! 0_0 Ventus Tri Falco'' (Pretty Boy Sho in the Box art is a must have!) '' Aquos Twin W ''(Couch Potato evolved perhaps?) '' Haos Sechs Tavanel <-- I haet haet haet Sega Toys for making it an exclusive! ><## BTD-05 Shield Deck *Haos Shield Leoness (Koh + Dis Pear = Koh'loud Strife) '' *Aquos Diver Fujou ''(Yes, yes...I am such a Fujoushi XDD) *Darkus Gravi Norm (Norm...wasn't that the name of Dr. D's ROTFLCOPTER-BOT from P and F? XD) '' '''BTD-06 Win Deck' (Here's me hoping that at least one of the "STRANGER" guys is a pretty boy like Karashina. XD) '' *Ventus Win Domiru ''(ROTFL Epic win name) '' *Darkus Dagger Odos *Darkus Hugger Doguma ''(YES, GIMME A HUG! MY WALLET NEEDS A HUUUG!!) Nine More...and my Rise Deck and Hollow Deck is still on its way. 0__0 OMG but my Aquos Gif Jinryu is coming very soon! I can smell a new Blogview finally! :D The Banes of my Wallet for the BER Months. IMG 0295.jpg|Ventus Tri Falco IMG 0292.jpg|Haos Shield Leoness IMG 0290.jpg|Aquos Twin W Gurifu-syo.jpg|Ohhh Shingo. Finally you made Sho look extra pretty! <3 BTA-03 pkg.jpg|Real-life BakuThron DX - Kinda hesitating to get this one. Cropped Gravi Norm.jpg|Darkus Gravi Norm (BTD-05) Cropped WinDomiru.jpg|Ventus Win Domiru (BTD-06) Cropped Hugger Doguma.jpg|Darkus Hugger Doguma (BTD-06) Cropped DiveFujou.jpg|Aquos Dive Fujou (BTD-05) Cropped DaggerOdos.jpg|Darkus Dagger Odos (BTD-06) Thanks for putting up with my rambling. XD Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews